dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirin Jindosh/Loudspeaker Comments
This page lists Loudspeaker Comments made by Kirin Jindosh over the loudspeakers placed throughout the Clockwork Mansion during the mission of the same name in Dishonored 2. They vary depending on many circumstances such as whether the protagonist was revealed to Jindosh and even if Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano is chosen as said protagonist. They also differ from regular announcements as they are limited to just within the mansion and are not broadcast throughout Karnaca. Announcements from Dishonored can be found here. Announcements from Dishonored 2 can be found here. Announcements from Death of the Outsider can be found here. Introduction These comments play upon Jindosh's first detection of the protagonist's presence, in the immediate aftermath, or when he is about to detect them. Detection occurs when the protagonist pulls a lever, destroys a clockwork soldier, or is spotted by an enemy. The comments are strongly influenced by the protagonist's behavior: *Pulling the first configuration lever: "Ah, someone's activated one of the mechanisms in my house." *First detection: "Welcome, visitor. My home is always open. It's one of my great curiosities, seeing how the common mind navigates these shifting rooms. I'm Kirin Jindosh, but you must know that." *Undoing detection by leaving the atrium in time: **''"Hello? Anyone there?"'' **''"Could there be some misfiring of the mechanism?"'' **''"No one, then. Strange."'' *Second detection after undoing the first: "Ah, I knew I wasn't mistaken. You skulked about for a time, but in the end your animal curiosity got the better of you." *Detection permanent: **Outside the atrium: "I challenge you to come find me. Take whatever you seek. But fall along the way, and I'll have your body carried to my lab for dissection." **Staying close to the ascending clockwork soldier in the atrium without attacking: "Before you stands an invention that will endure beyond my time. The Jindosh Clockwork Soldier. Marvel at the Clockwork Soldier's hardened metallic skeleton and razor sharp blades. The miniaturized whale oil tanks are spread across the frame and hidden behind protective amber wood panels. Visual awareness in the front and back. Auditory detection in case the head unit sustains catastrophic damage. My greatest creation." **Not staying or waiting out the clockwork soldier's description: "I invite you to continue, stranger. Just come up the stairs. Meet with me face to face in the Upper Hall." *Attempting to enter the Guest Area with Jindosh aware and expecting the protagonist upstairs: "No, no, come up the stairs. That way is for invited guests, with an appointment." *Following Jindosh's invitation up the stairs: "Now I - think I understand. I invite you to meet me face to face. Come over to the glass door, here in the upper hall." **Turning left past the wall of light, not meeting Jindosh: "You move with purpose, stranger." **After the protagonist reveals themselves: "Clockwork soldiers, there's an interloper in my home!" *Not responding to Jindosh's invitation in the atrium: **''"Hello? Stranger?"'' **''"I expected the courtesy of seeing you by this point."'' **''"Don't be rude. Make yourself known."'' *Refusing Jindosh's invitation by leaving the atrium: "You're shy then. So be it. In the end, you'll be stretched out in my laboratory. Eventually, I'll pry apart all your secrets. I'll make a study of it." General Comments These comments will play without a specific cause beyond the passage the time. If the protagonist revealed themselves to Jindosh, the comments will also play when using the elevator. They are either non-specific thoughts or about the protagonist's person, in the latter case often dependent on whether or not the protagonist met Jindosh in the atrium: Non-specific: *''"I wonder who will live here in this place after I've passed from the world. How long will the intricate parts continue to function?"'' *''"I've had fabled burglars, fortune hunters and professional killers come through my door, only to expire begging for mercy, crying out for release after only a few hours."'' *''"I've made so many things. This house, not the least among them. But I suppose it's my clockwork soldiers I'll be remembered for."'' *''"What is it that motivates you? Intelligence? Passion? Perhaps it is something I cannot measure. But I will try."'' *Low Chaos: "You might think you're going to elude my clockworks, but you'll only end up teaching me, adding to my studies." *High Chaos: "You might think you're going to destroy me, but you'll only end up teaching me, adding to my studies." *Sokolov not yet rescued: "I always have a use for those who seek to pilfer from my home, or wish me harm. My assessment chamber has plenty of room for new test subjects, and you'll be in good company, since the infamous inventor Anton Sokolov is there now, residing comfortably, much to my amusement." Identity not revealed: *''"I must admit, I'm quite curious about you. You've made it farther than most."'' *''"Whoever you are, you possess a certain persistence, and inventiveness."'' *''"What brought you to my home? That's what fascinates me, the long chain of events from your conception in the filthy straw of a dismal barn somewhere out across the Empire, to the second when your foot touched my doorstep. How many people did you hurt, and how many hurt you? How many wings have you plucked from how many flies?"'' *On Emily: "From your step, I worked out that you're a woman. Young and athletic. Intriguing." *On Corvo: "From your step, I've worked out that you're an older man, but still athletic. Intriguing." *''"Doing well, I hope? What reflexes will you call upon as the walls close in, as you grow fatigued, fighting against my clockwork soldiers? Show me who you are."'' *''"Many have visited my home, drawn by the tales of riches and marvels. It's a puzzle, you see? Only the one capable of reaching me deserves to be in my company. Is that you, stranger?"'' *''"You've come during exciting times. The empress has fallen, and our own Duke, Luca Abele, is a rising star in the empire. Hm, your breath caught just as I said "empress". Something disturbing about that?"'' Identity revealed: *''"I honestly wonder if you believe you can make a difference. I've seen so many perish in this house."'' *''"Sokolov is a strange mind. I thought his scientific work would be distorted by his passions. Instead they are inextricably linked."'' *As Emily: **''"When I think about it, your presence implies a great deal. It's very impressive, that you survived Delilah and made it down here to Karnaca, all without the aid of your infamous father."'' **''"In my autopsy I will be curious to observe the rumored degeneracy of the Kaldwin line."'' **''"I'm surprised you are so passionate about regaining your throne. By all accounts you were quite rubbish as an Empress."'' **''"I wonder, does it get under your skin, knowing that Delilah is sleeping in your chambers at Dunwall Tower?"'' **''"Does hiding your face intimidate your enemies? Or merely conceal your own fear?"'' **''"Dunwall is proud of its navy. Soon you'll see what an army of clockworks can accomplish."'' *As Corvo: **''"That mask you wear is exquisite. I detect Piero Joplin's hand in it. He made it, didn't he? But not alone, there's another style in there, one I don't recognize."'' **''"Does the mask terrify your enemies? Or merely hide your own fear?"'' **''"I expect you know my clockworks have made the Duke's annual sword tournament obsolete."'' **''"They say you're the most dangerous man in the Empire. I'll learn much from watching you die."'' **''"You must believe you're on some grand mission to save Emily, to restore the Empire. But why did you really return to Karnaca?"'' **''"They say you confronted the infamous killer Daud, only to let him escape. But rumors can never be trusted."'' Specific Areas These comments play when the protagonist reaches or approaches a certain area or object. *Atrium upper hall: "You're surrounded by the individual components of my greatest creation, the clockwork soldier." *Wall of Light: "My Wall of Light. The original Sokolov version is inelegant, but effective. This one has been perfected by yours truly." *Arc Pylon: "Ah, you've encountered my Arc Pylon. The electrical discharge from my clockworks makes these obsolete, but I keep this one out of nostalgia for Sokolov's dated designs." *Smoking Room: "I love to sit there, smoking and sketching out new ideas." *Bedroom: "It seems you've found my bedroom, though I confess sleep usually eludes me. My mind won't stop turning. " *Balcony: "One of the finest views in all Karnaca." *Assessment Chamber: "Ah, be careful. This was devised to test the limits of the clockwork soldiers. Quite dangerous." **Identity revealed: "If you're really looking for Sokolov, that old nag is around here somewhere." *Hallway leading to the Laboratory: "You're quite close now. I can't remember any other visitor getting so far. Do you feel pride? Anticipation?" **Not approaching further after that: "You were so close just a while ago, but now I wonder if you where you're going. At this rate, you may never reach me." *Approaching the doorstep of the Laboratory **Identity not revealed: "I think you'll like what's coming next, stranger." **Identity revealed: "That's it, closer and closer. I'm waiting." *Laboratory: "At last, Majesty/Lord Protector, you've found me. Do you realize you're only the second person to set foot in this room, the most sophisticated laboratory in the Isles? Please try not to damage anything as you die. Clockwork soldiers, dispatch this intruder!" *Laboratory Maintenance: "You're somewhere very few have been. The very innards of the marvelous machine." *Delaying the confrontation: **''"Come out and end this trivial game of cat and mouse. I have important work to do."'' **''"All right, enough of this. Come out and face me!"'' *Space behind the walls: **''"Hello, are you there? I can't sense your weight on the floors, or the sounds of your breathing any more, but it seems like a reasonable guess that somehow you've gotten beyond the inner walls of the house."'' **''"How did you manage to get into the inner workings of my house? Quite like a rat, gnawing at the wires."'' **''"If you're there, I have to warn you, that area's not safe. Not meant for human passage."'' **''"I really hope you don't fall and die out there. Might be hard to clean up. The smell, you see."'' **''"It's cold and mirthless outside the walls, isn't it? Hello? Are you there?"'' *Returning from the space behind the walls: **''"Ah, I sense your movements. I know where you are."'' **''"There you are! Magnificent."'' Specific Actions These comments play when the protagonist performs a certain action, often depending on or changing with additional circumstances, for example whether the protagonist's identity was revealed to Jindosh or not. *Disabling a wall of light: "Ah, you've managed to deactivated my Wall of Light!" *Disabling an arc pylon: "So you've powered down my Arc Pylon. How resourceful!" *Destroying a clockwork soldier: **Identity not revealed: "Oh, good show. You've overcome one of my clockwork soldiers, from the sound of it. Surprising." **Identity revealed as Emily/Corvo: "Oh, good show. You've overcome one of my clockwork soldiers, from the sound of it. Surprising, given your upbringing/age." **''"Most unexpected, and truly impressive. Not many people would still be standing after that."'' **''"You've beaten one of my clockwork soldiers. I'll have questions about that once I have you restrained."'' **''"Hm, another clockwork down. Each of those costs a princely sum, I assure you."'' **Clockwork soldier in Assessment Chamber: "The clockwork you just destroyed served as the prototype for depth perception. I'll collect it and add it to my gallery." **Several clockwork soldiers in the same fight: "Extraordinary, it seems even two of my clockwork soldiers are no match for you. This has turned out to be a very interesting day." **''"I try not to be sentimental about my creations, but I have to admit that the sound of them shattering is getting under my skin."'' **''"You're too good at destroying my masterpieces. Each one costs a fortune, you know."'' *Engaging a clockwork soldier: **''"Each new visitor's another test for the clockwork soldiers. Each makes them better, in the end."'' **''"I fear no stranger entering here. My clockwork soldiers will always keep me safe."'' **''"Know that your last moments, the last vision you behold, is a work of scintillating industry. The very pinnacle of invention."'' *Killing a guard **After destroying a clockwork soldier: "My clockworks weren't enough for you; you also slaughter my guards. Well, at least they're easier to replace." **Before destroying a clockwork soldier: "You consider the Grand Guard personnel protecting me quarry, but you've yet to best one of my clockwork soldiers. I anticipate your attempt." *Killing a civilian: "So even bystanders fall to your wrath. What a tenacious monster you are. I'll enjoy dissecting your brain, discovering the poisons within." *Detonating an explosive: **''"My, that was loud. Shook my teeth."'' **''"The audiographic receivers around the home are sensitive enough to pick up human breathing, so as you can imagine there's a bit of ringing in my ear after an explosion."'' **''"How many of those confounded grenades did you bring with you? Oh, I suppose they may be the ones I left lying around for test purposes. Annoying."'' **Identity not revealed: ***''"Hm, was that your explosive that just went off, or one of my clockworks?"'' ***''"A stranger marches into my home and promptly begins blowing everything to bits. How rude."'' **Identity revealed as Emily: ***''"Lady Emily, was that your explosive that just went off, or one of my clockworks?"'' ***''"I hope you enjoy blowing everything to bits, young empress. Were you harmed as a child? Oh, yes, you were."'' **Identity revealed as Corvo: ***''"Royal Protector, was that your explosive that just went off, or one of my clockworks?"'' ***''"Ah, the royal protector reveals his favorite tactic, blowing everything to bits. Subtle."'' *Inspecting the mansion map: "An oversimplification, I assure you." *Rearranging the walls: **Atrium: "In part, I made this place for luxury and spectacle, I suppose, but it's more than that. This place is a testament to engineering itself." **Private rooms: ***''"All movements are linked. Everything has a purpose. It's all connected, you see."'' ***''"Shifting the walls and floors as if you were born here. Clever. Or are you just moving things at random?"'' **Kitchen/dining room: "Sequence and timing. The pleasure of things set into motion. From the bright red birth of the Cosmos to your last shuddering breath." **Identity not revealed: "You manipulate my house, and yet you're still unknown to me. Extraordinary." *Plundering Jindosh's hidden repository: **Identity not revealed: "So, stranger, we can add petty thievery to your list of affronts." **Identity revealed as Emily: "Oh, empress, without the coffers at Dunwall Tower, you're reduced to petty theft. But forgive me... you're not the empress any more, are you?" **Identity revealed as Corvo: "Behold, mighty Corvo Attano takes up common thievery. Quite a career change for you, Royal Protector. But you've lost your title, haven't you?" *Sokolov's rescue: **Picking him up: "So you've taken Sokolov. Now what?" **Removing him from the Assessment Chamber: "Astonishing. You've freed Anton Sokolov." **Reaching the Atrium: "I won't let you take him. Sokolov was the great thinker of his time. And now he belongs to me." **Returning from outside: "I suppose Sokolov is now safe and sound? And yet, here you are again, back for more." *Leaving the mansion after being detected and then returning: **''"Back again? Let's resume then, whenever you're ready."'' **''"Welcome back."'' Reaction to Supernatural Abilities *Bend Time: "Interesting! I just measured your weight in two areas at almost the same time. Just how did you do that?" *Doppelgänger: **''"Odd, for a second I registered you in two places at once. Extraordinary."'' **''"I'm certain you entered alone. And yet-"'' *Far Reach/Blink: "Breath-taking! According to the scales beneath the floor and my acoustic sensors, you move quite quickly." Category:Quotes